


Fire's passion

by BloodSpatteredViolets97



Series: Forbidden [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSpatteredViolets97/pseuds/BloodSpatteredViolets97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one cool summer evening, at Hermione's flat, her ex's sister, Ginny was around, as usual, and the two women, Ginny fresh out of Hogwarts were just sitting about, watching a film, siping wine, and sharing a meal, before Ginny decided to stay the night, resulting in the two women drunk, and just in a thin, lacy negligee each, in Hermione's bed, on account of Ginny having a "Nightmare". What will this entail for these two women?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire's passion

**Author's Note:**

> I have kept any Ron-Bashing to a minimal, but personally, I love him!

Late one cool summer evening, at Hermione's flat, her and her ex's sister, Ginny was around, as usual, and the two women, Ginny fresh out of Hogwarts were just sitting about, watching a film, siping wine, and sharing a meal, before Ginny decided to stay the night, resulting in the two women in a thin, lacy negligee each, in Hermione's bed, on account of Ginny having a "Nightmare". Smirking, as she turned to face her, Hermione pressed up against her, knowing that the potion she put on the "Nightmare" act, to get into her bed. As of late, their friendship became more flirty, to the point, that she became wet at the memory of the previous Friday, when some creep tried to chat Ginny up, grabbed her arse, squeezed it, looked into her eyes, and kissed her, deeply, pressing up against her, and let out a tiny moan, when afterward, Ginny admitted, that she was the only one comfortable doing that with.

 

Unknown to the brunette, Ginny was wide awake, and shrunk the bed, so they were closer, greedily breathing in Hermione's perfume, a muggle brand, Miss Sixty Rock Muse, as she pressed closer to her, betraying herself, as she heard the older, busty woman whisper "Gin? Do you want to to talk about it, or....?" Knowing Hermione knew what she would prefer to do, as she whispered "I'd rather forget it" as she looked up, Hermione gently stroking the hair out of her face as she pressed up against her, and whispered "I've been very naughty, Mistress.... I need to be punished" as she slid out of her nightwear, naked underneath, and at Ginny's touch, wet, as well, making her smirk, as she played with the silver clit piercing, and said "Get your uniform, on, Kitten" as Ginny herself went to get her own, a PVC catsuit, with a built in corset, and heels, and other attachments, she got in, taking a whip, and pulled the chain on Hermione's collar, Hermione wearing black stockings, heels, cat ears, and a specially designed dress, cut to fit under her magnificent bust, tight on her stomach, with the corset, followed by a short, loose skirt, with white at the hem, and long, slim fitting sleeves, with a black cats tail, on the back, and cat ears. 

 

Being lead by her Mistress, to their private room, she moaned inwardly, and knelt in front of her, sucking on the strap on attachment, on Ginny's catsuit, her juices pooling under her, making her Mistress smirk, before lying down, letting Ginny inspect her goods, gasping, as she felt her warm tongue lick her bald slit, and moaned, picking the smaller girl up by her waist, and holding her upside down, while she feasted on her, making Hermione scream in pleasure, her fingers scrabbling to detach the strap on, and explored her Mistresses hole, moaning, as she felt Ginny's tongue deep within her, passing out with a mix of blood rush, and climaxing in her face.

 

Waking up later, Ginny smirked at her, clamps on her nipples, and one tugging at her clit ring, making her squirm in pleasure again, as she bit her lip, Ginny ploughing into her with the strap on, groaning, as Hermione latched on to her nipple, and sucked, hard, Ginny mewling, as she hissed "Could my brother make you this horny, pet?" As Hermione shook her head, the weight of the fiery woman calming her down, as Ginny took her nipple out of her lovers mouth, and whispered "I love you, 'Mione" The brunette looked up, and whispered "I-I love you too" before kissing her deeply, feeling a ring being slid on her finger, and looking up quizzically, Ginny whispering "All mine now, baby. Mine to protect, love, cherish, and pleasure" before kissing down her neck, nipping, Hermione bucking her hips, both girls covering each other in their juices, as they stared up at each other, both silently getting up, undressing, and going to bed, tangled in each others limbs.

Waking up the next morning, Ginny smirked, and shook Hermione awake, and pulled her into the shower, and said softly, the steam shortly thickening, and clouding up to their waist , and asked softly "Seeing as we were such dirty girls last night, should we have some good, clean fun?" As she smirked, pressing up against her, sliding into the fog, the only thing heard, from the flat, was their moans of pleasure.


End file.
